Visions of Nothing
by Geo Twilight
Summary: Alex Howard is the decendent of a ridiculed duelist. As he dreams to become great, he is pulled into something he'd never imagine in his wildest dreams. Will he be able to overcome his past to save himself in the present?


Geo: I've always had this idea in my mind and now its finally here ^_^. Please read and review. I hope to make future chapters longer and the duels more interesting. I kept it simple since it's the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yugioh, yugioh 5D's, or any of the characters or cards from the anime!

* * *

A long forgotten soul, ridiculed for his past actions, has tainted the lives of his family. Once known for his smarts and skills, he fell victim to his own corruption. Now, long since deceased and forgotten, his family still carries his shame from what he called his glory days. One boy, a young man in his own right, wishes to fix what his forefather did wrong. Lead by either passion or his own delusion, this young man, by the name of Alex Howard, aims to become great.

Twenty years after the events of the 5D's storyline…

The night was bright with a full moon cradled by a bed of twinkling stars. Down below, on the rooftop of an abandoned building in Satellite, a young man, no more than a boy really, aged 16 or so, lays and stares up at the sky, quietly thinking about what he wanted to do with his life. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black shoes, and an American bandana tied around his left arm, his dark blonde hair splayed as if his head were surrounded by a halo. After a few moments, he stands, walks to the edge of the building roof and looks over to Neo Domino City.

"I'll do it," he says to himself. "I'll become a great duelist somehow with this deck from Grandfather…"

"Hey!" a voice called out from the roof entrance. "What the hell are you doing up here? This is our building and what you're doing is trespassing on private property."

The boy turned to see that a gang of no more than half a dozen or so men were staring at him, some with bats, some with Duel-Disks.

"This is our hangout and we don't take kindly to strangers helping themselves to our stuff," the apparent leader sneered.

The boy looked at them for no more than a few seconds before averting his gaze to his feet, saying, "This is an abandoned building. It didn't belong to anyone the last time I checked."

The gang members looked at each other with confused looks before it dawned on them that he was yanking their chain. One swung a bat at his head, stopping just short of his left temple. "Watch what you say, boy," he said.

One of the other gang members noticed the deck in his hand. "Hey, Boss. This kid has a deck. He thinks himself a duelist like you."

The leader, the one member that hung back, looked at the boy's hand and noticed the deck that his crony pointed out.

"Let's make a deal, kid," he started. "We'll duel for your safety. If you win, we'll let you live and leave without incident. If you lose, you get tossed over the edge of the roof. Sound like a deal?"

The gang chuckled amongst themselves, as if they knew that their boss wouldn't lose. The boy looked up from his feet.

"Fine," he answered. "If I can't beat you hare or anywhere, then there's no way for me to fulfill my dream of becoming a great duelist."

The leader looked at him with a baffled look on his face, surprised at his lack of hesitation. "You've got some nerve, kid, accepting a deal like that without any hesitation. What's your name? I'd like to know who I'm killing next."

"Alex Howard," came the simple answer.

"That sounds so familiar…Anyways, call me Boss. There's no need for you to know my real name being that you won't survive after this duel. Before we get started, you'll need a Duel-Disk."

He nodded to one of his goons, who nodded in turn and tossed Alex his Duel-Disk. Alex caught it, slid it onto his arm and slipped his deck into it, activating the Duel-Disk with a slight beep and a barely felt vibration.

"I'll let you have first move," Boss said as he pulled five cards, his Duel-Disk displaying his life points at four thousand.

"Fine," Alex replied, drawing his own hand of five. He drew an extra card, looked at his hand and nodded to himself. "I Summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800)in Attack Mode and I'll set one card to end my turn."

"This should be easier than I thought," Boss said as he drew a card. "First I activate Smashing Ground! This card will destroy your monster with the highest defense, so it will destroy your Chaser!" A fist appears above Mechanicalchaser and crushes it in a cloud of smoke and dust. "Now I Summon Doomcaliber Knight (1900/1800) in Attack mode and attack directly."

The monster runs directly at Alex and stabs him just to the right of his heart. This was Alex's first duel with a Duel-Disk, so he didn't know that the solid imaging system would be quite so painful. His life points dropped to nearly half of what they were at the beginning of the duel.

"We just started and you're already down to almost half your life points," Boss cooed. "Looks like you should have hesitated to take me up on my offer, BOY, because it looks as if you won't be surviving much longer. I'll end my turn here."

Alex drew a card in silence before he smiled evilly. "Don't get cocky. I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted. This trap allows me to Special Summon a monster from the grave. I'll give you three guesses which monster I'm choosing and the first two don't count… don't tell me you already give up? I bring back my Mechanicalchaser!" The monster reappears on Alex's field. "Now I tribute him to bring out Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500/1600) and have it attack your Knight!" The Alligator rushed Boss's Doomcalibur Knight and lashed out with its claws, destroying the Knight and dropping Boss's life points by 600. "I'll set on card and end my turn."

"Ha, the kid puts up a good fight. I'll draw a card and play Brain Control to take control of your Cyber-Tech." Boss's life points drop another 800 points as two hands extend from the card's picture, grab Cyber-Tech Alligator and drag it to Boss's side of the field. "Now I'll attack and end this duel."

The monster was so close to attacking when…

"I activate my spell card Fires of Doomsday. Now I can Summon two Doomsday Tokens (0/0) to my field in defense mode."

Two small black fires appear on Alex's field but one is quickly destroyed by the oncoming monster. Boss was un-phased by this development.

"No problem. I'll just Summon Tune Warrior (1600/200) to the field and I'll tune it to your Alligator."

The Warrior turned white and formed into three stars that spun around Cyber-Tech Alligator, causing it to glow white and change shape.

"I Synchro Summon Colossal Fighter (2800/1000)! He gains 100 attack for every Warrior-Type monster in either player's Graveyard. I have one in mine, therefore his attack is at 2900."

Colossal Fighter's Attack jumps to 3000 as it looked down on Alex. "I'll end my turn."

Alex looked at the monster, scared and unsure if he could win when he turned to look back at the city in the distance as he thought to himself, _If I want to make my dream of becoming a great duelist, I have no choice BUT to win._ He turned back to Boss with grim determination in his bluish-gray eyes.

"I'll draw!" He looked at the card in his hand and realized it was the exact card that he needed. "I'll discard one card from my hand to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400)."

"So, you have a Tuner as well, I see. What are you planning on Synchro Summoning?"

"Nothing. I'm sacrificing Quickdraw and my second Doomsday Token to Summon Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) in Attack mode!"

A huge metal dragon with three glowing blue barrels was summoned to Alex's field.

"Barrel Dragon? Wait…the machine deck, your name, even that bandana on your arm. I know why your name sounded so familiar earlier. You're Bandit Keith's great grandson!"

"That's right. And I'm ending this duel with this monster. Now I activate Barrel Dragon's effect. Three coins are tossed. If two are heads, I get to destroy one monster on the field."

Boss stared as three holographic coins appeared on the field and flipped through the air. _If two are heads, that's it for me. come on tails…_, he thought to himself in fear. The three coins landed and bounced, the first stopping on tails causing Boss's confidence to raise for a second. The second coin landed on heads as the last seemed to stay in the air for an eternity for Boss. When it finally landed on heads, Barrel Dragon fired an intense three beamed laser at Colossal Fighter, blowing it up and leaving behind a cloud of dust and holographic rubble. Boss shielded his eyes from the blast and looked up just in time to see the three barrels recharging as if it were going to attack again.

Alex gave him a look, ordered the monster to attack and smiled at Boss with an almost evil glint in his eyes. The Dragon fired it's lasers in a direct attack at Boss, pushing the slightly older man off his feet and reducing his remaining life points to zero. The images disappeared and the Duel-Disks deactivated.

"He had to have cheated!" yelled the other gang members angrily. "Yeah. He's Bandit Keith's descendant. He had to have cheated with something."

Alex just stared at the ground in shame and humiliation, remembering his family's past. One of the goons ran towards him, aiming a bat at his head.

"STOP!" Boss yelled. "It doesn't matter if he cheated or not. He won more or less so he's free to go."

Boss stood from where the Barrel Dragon's blast had landed him, walked up to Alex and stepped off to the side. "The exit is right there. Keep the Duel-Disk," he added when Alex went to take the holographic projecting machinery off his arm.

Without another word, Alex walked toward the door and opened it just as he heard boss say the name Justin. Alex turned to give Boss a confused look.

"My real name's Justin," Boss said. "Remember that. Maybe we'll meet again in the future and duel again then."

Alex smiled and continued to make his way out of the abandoned building. He gets to the first floor and starts walking down the street when he hears approaching police sirens. A police car pulls up next to him and two officers approach him with determination.

"Hey, kid," the first one says. "You do realize that having a stolen Duel-Disk is a serious crime right? Give yourself up peacefully and there won't be any trouble for anyone."

Alex looked at the Duel-Disk on his arm in disbelief. "Someone gave me this Duel-Disk. I had no idea that it was stolen at all! Honestly, officer!"

Before he could get anything else said, he was being tackled to the ground by the second silent officer.

"Damn Satellite street-scum. Do you really think that we would believe that?" the first officer sneered.

Alex squirmed under the weight of the second officer as he was stripped of the Duel-Disk and handcuffed. The first officer pulled him up and shoved him into the backseat of the black and white vehicle. They kept the Duel-Disk with them in the front seat with Alex's deck still in it. He started cursing under his breath as they disappeared down the street amidst other police cars going in the direction they had just come from.

* * *

Geo: There you wave it. Hope you enjoy it and chapter 2 is already in process. I'll see what people think of this before I put chapter 2 up. Any tips you care to share will be appreciated.


End file.
